Anderson and the fallen summer snow
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Anderson is back in london killing off more vampires, but what happens when he finds a vampire who didn't choose to be a vampire? Discover the tragic story behind the only other vampire Alexander Anderson could not kill. discription revised.
1. Chapter 1

_The faint sound of skin breaking_

_Do it._

_A faint cry fallowed by a muffled sob_

_No!_

Another vampire problem has hit England, though not as bad as before when Alucard had fought with incognito, but still it's a problem big enough that Anderson has been called into England to help eradicate it. As Anderson takes down a small group of ghouls in an old church, he feels a pair of little eyes watching him.

"It's alright to come out young one, ye have nothing to hide from now, the monsters are gone." Anderson said. A young girl with long black hair wearing a crimson red dress steps out from the shadows.

"Not all the monsters are gone father." She says calmly, and points towards a door. "He is in there." The girl tells him, and then runs off. Anderson, a little concerned by how calm the young girl spoke, went on inside the door, to hopefully dispatch the evil abomination quickly. He found a pale skinned vampire with platinum blond hair and a blood stained white suit sitting, waiting for the priest.

"I was wondering when you'd finish off my ghouls and come to murder me as well." It said smiling with fangs showing.

"I have committed no such crime; I kill only abominations like you that defile God's earth." Anderson said, lifting up his bayonets to fight. The vampire merely frowned and put his hand up in protest. "Perhaps another time Catholic, but not today; I have things I need to attend to before I engage in such uncivil spares." It said to Anderson. Before Anderson got a chance to attack the monster, he disappeared, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrated about not killing his target Anderson left in search of the girl who had told him where the vampire was hiding. It didn't take him long to find her, she was sitting on a swing set she looked no older than 15. She looked up at him as he approached, she didn't seem too happy to see him.

"You didn't kill him." She said, as she started to swing. Anderson looked down at her confused. "I should have known you wouldn't have been able to. He always gets away. Damn." She said then laughed. That's when Anderson noticed them, small white fangs protruding from her mouth. Anderson drew up his bayonets for defense. The girl's smile quickly disappeared. "Honestly boy, put those away before you hurt someone."

"The only one who will be hurt is you foul monster who defies God." Anderson said. The girl stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"For your information human, I'm catholic. Or more rather, I _was_ catholic before that man met me. Now put that away, I'm not here to hurt anyone." She told him, then sat back down after Anderson put away his holy blades. "The vampire you just encountered is called Aubrey; he's a real thorn in my side." She explained rather sorely. She looked up at Anderson, who seemed rather less than amused to be talking with a vampire.

"Where did you come from vampire?" Anderson asked noting her strange accent. The girl frowned.

"I have a name you know." She said. Anderson didn't seem to care so she sighed. "America." She told him. "What's your name, father?"

"My name is no concern of yours vampire." Anderson growled. The girl smiled innocently. "You know as a vampire I have the power to read your thoughts." She told him sweetly, "However I'm not going to, I'd much rather you tell me. I'll tell you mine, Father." Anderson sighed, this girl didn't seem to care that she was with a vampire killer.

"My name is Alexander Anderson." He introduced. The little vampire smiled and began to speak, but before she had a chance to introduce herself, Anderson remembered he had to report in to Iscariot. So he turned to leave, "Perhaps another time then? Father Anderson?" The girl asked, as he left. Anderson turned to face the vampire. "The next time we meet it won't be so casual." He said in a threatening tone. The vampire just laughed. "I look forward to it, Father." The vampire disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

"So. Did you dispatch of the vampire Anderson?" Enrico Maxwell asked over the phone. Anderson had called him via phone booth. He paused for a moment a little ashamed of not being able to kill the blond vampire, before he answered.

"Unfortunately the maggot got away from me." He finally answered, totally leaving out the little vampire he spent a little time speaking with.

"Guess you will just have to stay in London until it's dead then." Enrico said, giving an order to the priest.

After a few more words Anderson hung up the phone, and turned to see the little girl in the crimson dress frowning up at him. "So this is what was so important, that you had to run off so quickly." She said smoothly. "Are you fallowing me vampire? If you are I won't hesitate to kill you." Anderson said. The girl pouted. "No I am not fallowing you father. I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and saw you so I thought I'd chat a bit." She said. Then looked around as if to see if anyone was watching. "If you're looking for Aubrey, he'll be at a park preying on young women that happen to be out late at night." She told him. "If you want him, go there."

"Giving one of you own to someone who wants to kill them, that's beyond low even for a vampire." Anderson remarked coldly. The girl smiled, "Your heart is colder than my skin, Father." She giggled, "I hope you'll kill your target. See you around Father Anderson." She turned to leave. Anderson left as well, but only to find the vampire, named Aubrey.

…

As Anderson patrolled the park, he found that the girl was right. The blond vampire _was _stalking the park grounds. He drew up his bayonets ready to attack, when the vampire spotted him and appeared in front of him.

"Nice to see you again vampire murderer." He said, coolly leaning against a tree. Anderson put the blade to his neck. "The only murder that has been done is by the likes of you. Monster!" Anderson growled. The vampire Aubrey put his hands up. "I haven't done anything…yet." Aubrey said, calmly. Then walked backward, away from the bayonet at his throat, Anderson lunged at him, driving the blade through his neck spilling blood onto Aubrey's suit. Aubrey caught himself before he fell to the ground. "Goddamn punk! This was my best suit, do you have any idea how long it will take to clean this?" He growled, ripping the blade from his neck. The vampire then used the blade to cut through Anderson's neck, as to get back for his pain in the neck. Anderson's neck soon healed, and he was back on his feet ready to fight against his target, when the vampire Aubrey said. "Perhaps another day, priest. I must attend a meeting with a young woman in another location." And left. Anderson swore under his breath.

"You lost him again, father." Said a familiar voice above him. The small vampire was sitting on a tree branch looking down at him. Anderson opened his mouth to speak, but the vampire interrupted, "Yes, this time I am fallowing you." She said in a serious tone, then smiled, "You really suck at your job, Father Anderson."

Frustrated Anderson threw his other bayonet at her. Startled she leaned back and fell off the branch, hitting the ground hard. "What was that for? I'm the one who told ya where he was!" she hissed.

"That was for insulting me at my job vampire."

"Ok, this 'vampire' shit's starting to piss me off. My name is snow. Snowie Blackstone." She introduced with a foul mouth. Anderson stood over her, glaring.

"I could care lees aboot your name, but if I have to tolerate your presence I will call you by it." He told her. Snow lay back on the ground. "Thank you father." She then felt a boot on her gut.

"Hey!"

"Tell me why you're so eager for me to kill one of your own." Anderson demanded. Snow looked up at him, a little peeved.

"He's scum! That's all you need to know at this point!" was all she said, before she shoved his boot off of her stomach, and stood. She turned to leave, but first looked back at the priest. "When the time comes, I'll tell you everything you want to know and more if you wish." She smiled "I do recall you saying that the next time you saw me it wouldn't be so causal, guess I proved that wrong." She laughed then turned to leave, "Good night father Anderson." She then disappeared into the night, leaving Anderson to wonder what in God's name was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

_The sound of a body hitting a table,_

_A slight yelp_

_I should kill you for this!_

_But then who will do you dirty work for you?_

_A slap_

…

Another gang of ghouls were taking out by the priest, and shortly after, he saw the girl again as he walked past the old church, she sat in the same place as where he first met her, on a swing in the playgrounds of the church.

"A little strange to see a vampire at a church and in broad daylight at that." He said to her from behind. She turned to face him and smiled. "Hello father." She said, digging into her pocket and took out a cigarette case in the shape of a coffin, she drew a cigarette from it and lit it up. She took a long drag then opened her mouth to speak, only to have her cigarette stolen from her hand by Anderson.

"Hey!" she yelled glaring at the priest as he took it.

"You're not old enough to smoke."

"I'm thirty."

"Even so, cigarettes are the devil's creation."

"I'm a vampire." Snow said, crossing her arms and stared up at Anderson. Anderson sighed in defeat, and gave the monster her cigarette back.

"Better," She said, taking a long drag on the cigarette. "I take it you destroyed another set a ghouls?"

"Yes."

"Were they all female?" Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked. Snow frowned. "Because they're all created by the same vampire; Aubrey." She explained.

"How do you know this, Aubrey?" Anderson asked. Snow looked up at him

"All in good time, father. All in good time." She said stubbing out the cigarette on the ground.

"You'll find him at an art museum after it closes tonight. After this he'll be leaving the country, if you're going to kill him, it has to be tonight. Understand Father?" Anderson nodded.

…

Sure enough, the girl was right again, how in God's name did she know where he would be every night? He had his back turned to him, and he was bent over something, Anderson wasn't sure what. So he waited until he turned around. When he did however, he wished he had attacked when his back was turned. Aubrey was holding a young girl who also looked about fifteen, like snow did. She had flaming red hair and had Aubrey's lips on her neck. She didn't look scared however, she looked relaxed.

That still didn't change him mission, however, so he leapt up and engaged the vampire. Aubrey barely dodged the blade which was thrown at his head and cast the girl aside. He looked at the priest and smiled, as if he found out something he had been speculating for some time.

"Tell me something priest, did a girl in a crimson dress tell you where I would be?" he asked. Anderson was perplexed, how did he know that the snow had told him that? "You shouldn't trust the child, she'll get you killed." He grinned.

"Don't hesitate! Fucking kill him!" Said a voice, it echoed in throughout the museum. Anderson looked to find snow over the redhead's body. He had only taken his eyes off Aubrey for a moment, but that's all it took for the blond vampire to race over and grab the girl by the dress's caller, and lift her off the ground.

"So I was right about you telling the priest about me." Aubrey growled behind smiling fangs. "I should really kill you for this Snowie." Snow didn't fight against his grip, she just spit in his face.

"Go to hell Aubrey!" she hissed, baring her fangs at him. Aubrey threw her to the floor, and whipped the spit from his face. He then look down at her, "You try my patients Snowie. You know better than to do that." He said in a flirty, yet annoyed tone.

"You should have left her alone! You didn't have to feed off her!" Snow screamed, and then pointed to the unconscious girl on the floor. "What's wrong Snowie? Were you jealous?" Aubrey taunted with a beaming smile.

Anderson, who was completely ignored by the two vampires who fought like a father and child, took this to his advantage. He raced toward the blond vampire, bayonets drawn.

"You could have had any human you wanted! Instead you chose her! She _had_ parents, she_ had_ a life!" Snow yelled up at Aubrey, whose arrogant look showed he didn't really care. Suddenly there was a flash of red, and Aubrey's body lay motionless on the ground, with a bayonet sticking out of his back.

Snow looked up at Anderson, then hurried to the unconscious girl. Anderson removed the blade from the dead vampire and walked over to where the two girls were.

"Is she still alive?" he asked Snow, kneeling down to get a better look at the human girl. Snow looked up at him her eyes were glowing a bright red, she seemed angry.

"Why did you wait? She could have died or worse!" she screamed at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes, which changed back to their cool ice blue. Snow stood, "Take her out of here. She's not dead, and she's not undead, but she still needs to be taken out of here, and away from him." She explained and pointed to the dead Aubrey. Anderson didn't say anything; he simply scooped up the red haired girl and took her out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Anderson went looking for Snow before heading back home; after all she did owe him some answers. He decided to check the old church playground. Sure enough she was still there, sitting in the same swing, wearing the same crimson dress, and had her black hair in the same style, she was even smoking. She looked as if none of what happened the night before had happened. She did not look up at him as he walked toward her this time. She simply said "I suppose you want some answers?" she said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yes, I would." He answered. "Let's start with how you knew that vampire Aubrey." Snow didn't look at him, she didn't even move.

"I came here fifteen years ago to study abroad," she started; her eyes flickered with what looked like remorse. "I met him when I came here, he was sweet. I never knew he was a vampire, I didn't know he would do this to me. I had no idea he was such a monster." She started to cry. Anderson bent down to comfort Snow, as it turns out she really didn't choose to become this. "Aubrey used me to feed off of, until he got bored and bit me."

"The red haired girl's name is Bridget, I met her two years ago. He had taken an interest in her a few months before you came here; he was using her to feed off of. Then you showed up as a result to other times when he was bored. The ghouls." She said taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"I decided I needed to help her before she was turned like I was. I'm sorry but I needed to use you. I couldn't kill him on my own." She finished, stubbing out the cigarette. She then looked up at Anderson and smiled. "I do believe you have a plane to catch." She said, then saw him take out one of his bayonets, and dug it into the ground.

"You may be a vampire, but you didn't choose to be, and you're a woman of faith. I won't be needing this to use on you, as long as you stay out of trouble goodbye Snow." He told her, and left. Leaving his bayonet behind.

"Thank you Father Anderson." She said smiling back at him.


End file.
